


Me you, we try to leave this place

by MFGLHY



Series: Make A Wish AU [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Genie Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Human Lee Taeyong, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stuck In A Lamp, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: This is their usual routine, he wasn't bored by any of this,nope.But you can say he was almost tired by all of this.Anyway, he did enjoy all of this.(Or, a smut I wrote about DY x TY)*Crossposted OnWattpad!
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Make A Wish AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Me you, we try to leave this place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> How y'all doing? I'm good, even though I was bored to death by all of this quarantine and my school assignment.  
> You can say I'm stuck in my home all dayyyyyyy!  
> Anyway, before my rant become much more longer, please enjoy the smut!  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ

He let his eyes lingering on his lover’s sleeping form. He brushed the hair out of his lover’s face, he was tempted to leave a kiss on his lips.

But he decided not to, he’d get mad at him if he disturbs his sleep.

“Taeyong?”

He called out his name, letting his lover stirred from his sleep. He can almost imagine the frown that would embed on his face for the rest of the day. He almost regretted that he woke up his love, he can already see the frown on his beautiful face.

“Hnng, Doie? What is it?”

He shakes his head, “Nothing, did I wake you up?”

Taeyong sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes slowly as he rubbed the sleepiness away. Slowly his eyes widened at Doyoung, then pushed Doyoung to the bed. Letting Doyoung lay down on his back.

“Doie, you planned this didn’t you?”

“…Ah, Yongie, you know me so well.”

A grin formed on his lips, as he let himself pushed down into the bed. Taeyong slowly crawled toward Doyoung and sat on his abdomen, then let his head bowed so he can press a kiss into Doyoung’s lips.

“Doie, if you want to, just say it.”

“But, Taeyong it’s not fun if I say it directly.”

Taeyong sighed at Doyoung’s antics, not that it bothers him. after all both of them had an eternity inside this miserable lamp, because of Doyoung misinterpreting his wish, they are stuck on this lamp. Not that he complained, at least he had somebody to spend time with.

“Doie, we had an eternity, why should we do this every day?”

“Because… it’s fun?”

He shakes his head at Doyoung answer but proceed to kiss him once again. Letting the kiss build the tension up, he can feel the heat slowly spreading through his body.

++++++

As they break away, Doyoung immediately snapped his finger and making their clothes disappear in matter of second. Without wasting anymore time, he let Doyoung’s hands roamed through his body, occasionally his fingers latched on his hardened nipples.

Pinching and twisting it, making Taeyong let out a soft moan at the sensation Doyoung gave to him. Doyoung let his other hand reaching out for a bottle of lube, while his mouth was sucking on Taeyong’s nipples with his other empty hand flicking and pinching it.

“Do—Doie!”

Doyoung hushed him, “Be patient.”

Slowly spreading Taeyong’s legs, his hand gently rubbing Taeyong’s thigh, while his other hand reach down between Taeyong’s legs, his fingers circling Taeyong’s hole making Taeyong grip the sheet violently.

“Relax baby, you wouldn’t want it to be hurt, do you?” Doyoung says with a smile etched on his lips, soothing Taeyong’s jittery nerves.

He slowly pushed one finger in making Taeyong squeal embarrassingly loud, it made him went red even more. Doyoung quickly followed with a second finger, pushing them in and out slowly, giving Taeyong enough time to adjust the intrusion. He added a third finger, the sweet mewl coming out from the man’s mouth enough to make him grin widely.

The silence stretched on between them and the only thing could be heard were soft moans coming from Taeyong’s mouth. Whenever one slipped out of his parted lips Doyoung can feel a surge of pleasure ran through his body, he made that happen, he was causing the pleasure that made those moans to slip out of that pretty mouth and that was quite possibly the most arousing he ever witnessed.

Doyoung kept pushing his fingers in and out with quickened pace, grazing Taeyong’s prostate each time before pulling his fingers out, Taeyong whined in protest. The human’s eyes are heavily lidded, and his mouth hanging open, panting. The sight makes all of his blood rush straight to his groin.

“You’re going to take my dick so well, _Yongie._ ” He whispered, pouring lube to his hand before reaching his hard dick. Doyoung lined up himself up against Taeyong’s entrance, rubbing the tip teasingly against it. Taeyong let out a high-pitched moan, pushing back against it.

“Please, Doie, _Please_ —” he begged, but it was cut off by his own moan when Doyoung finally pushed inside him. it was agonizingly slow, the human whimpers, soft noises leaving his mouth that he tried to cover. Doyoung groaned, sinking into Taeyong inch by inch, slowly. Doyoung relishes in the view of his dick sliding in so easily, it was like Taeyong was made for him and only him. small noises coming out of the human underneath him, and Doyoung pushed Taeyong’s legs open further.

He did not let Taeyong to have a breather, pulling all the way out and fucking back into him. Taeyong let out a loud moan, tears welling in the corner of his eyes from the intense pleasure. Doyoung’s smirks grow wider, he loves teasing Taeyong the way he does.

“Yongie, look at me.”

Taeyong looks up to him, breath hitching. He looks even more debauched than before, his hair sticking up in every direction but what Doyoung loved the most is the tears running down the human’s face. It was probably the most ravishing thing he ever saw. Taeyong’s big eyes all wet, his lips and cheek coated in drool, his dick leaking all over his abdomen; painful from the lack of attention.

Doyoung caressed the inside of Taeyong’s thighs, “Look at you, _beautiful_.” He whispered, grabbing Taeyong’s hips tightly and picking up his pace, slamming into him roughly, his tip nudging right against his prostate with each thrust. Taeyong’s fist balled into the sheet as he moaned, trying desperately to push back on Doyoung’s dick, desperately trying to get more of that feeling deep in his guts.

“It feels good right?” he whispered

“Y—yes!” he cried out; his voice slightly cracked in the end.

Doyoung held his head still, pushing him on the pillows as he stares at him with lust in his eyes. Taeyong stay still, breath hitching as Doyoung come closer to him. Doyoung pushed their lips together, slipping his tongue to Taeyong’s mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

As they break away, Doyoung leaned against Taeyong, hot breath fanning against Taeyong’s neck, and when his teeth scrape over the skin, Taeyong’s back arch up as he let out a high-pitched moan. Doyoung’s pace was harsh, he kept fucking Taeyong roughly, hips moving expertly. The sound of skin slapping echoing in the lamp, reminding Taeyong of what he was doing, how Doyoung started their routine every morning.

His head falls back on the pillow as Doyoung thrust into him, over and over again, relentless. One of Doyoung’s hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around the human’s neglected dick, jerking him off in time with his sharp thrust.

They’re both so close. With a bite, that marked Taeyong’s skin, pain immediately rolled, he is seeing white. His eyes rolled back, his back arching beautifully as he cried out, his mouth hangs open with his tongue slightly peeking out, drool all over his chin and he is coming all over his chest. His neglected dick spurting out thick white ropes of cum as he began shaking. The feeling of Taeyong clenching around him was enough to bring Doyoung to the edge and he was coming with a deep guttural growl.

With this Doyoung slumped against Taeyong, pressing their lips together as they lay beside each other.

“How’s that?”

Doyoung asked as he pulled out from Taeyong, stood up and snapped his fingers, making the bodily fluids gone from their bodies and bed. Taeyong gestured at Doyoung to lay beside him. obediently he laid down beside Taeyong, pressing their bodies together.

There isn’t any ounce of embarrassment anymore between them, already used by their own naked forms.

“It’s good like usual, Doie.”

Taeyong let a tired smile etched on his lips, as he wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist. He let a yawn out from his lips, feeling tired from their own games. Doyoung nuzzled against Taeyong’s hair with a content smile on his lips.

“Do you think we will get out from here?”

“Maybe, anything is possible, you just need to be patient.”

Doyoung murmured to Taeyong’s hair, as he snuggled closer to him.

_Yes, anything is possible, after all I met you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, If you like this leave kudos or a comment!  
> (ﾉ´ з `)ノ
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy) [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
